A Ryu and Chun Li Love Story The Akuma Chronicle
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: A lonely warrior has found love and some peace with a woman from the past...but a dark force seeks to tear them apart. Can Ryu overcome the darkness within to be with Chun-Li?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I have a new Street Fighter Story! And it centers on Ryu and Chun-Li-the king and queen of Capcom Fighters! Isn't that Awesome?

tumbleweeds roll across ground, crickets chirp, wolf howls

OK, then…well , you guys know the rule-I don't own Street Fighter-because if I did, I would have already solved this issue. So, enough of the disclaimer-and on to the reading!

"Words"-Characters speaking  
_Italics-Characters Thinking_

Chapter I: The Invincible Dragon

_San Francisco, CA_

It was late afternoon, and a taxicab pulled up to a very magnificent house. The door opened, and the passenger handed the driver several bills, saying, "Thank you for the ride." The driver said, "Anything for a world famous warrior." The cab drove off, and said warrior walked up to the door and rang the bell.

The door opened, and an elderly man said, "Good day. How may I help you?" The warrior said, "I'm here to see Ken." The butler replied, "And who shall I say is calling?" The man replied, "Only his best friend-Ryu." The butler looked at Ryu, and said, "Ah. I did not recognize you without your trademark gi. Come this way." They walked through the mansion, eventually arriving outside. The butler announced, "Mr. Masters? You have a guest." Ken turned, and saw Ryu standing next to his butler. "Ryu! Buddy! How are you?" Ken said, embracing his friend.

Ryu spoke, "I am well. And how are you?" Ken replied, "Great! You missed Eliza and Mel-they ran out shopping. But since were together-how about a quick match?" Ryu smiled, and said, "Like old times? I'm in."

Moments later, the two friends were standing at opposite ends of Ken's personal dojo. It was rather small, but adequate enough for Ken's needs. Ken brought his hands up, and said, "Ready?" Ryu tightened his wrist-guards and hachimaki, and said, "Let's go!" They walked to the center of the dojo, tapped fists, and the fight was on- and Ken led off, firing a roundhouse kick towards Ryu. Ryu blocked the kick, pushing Ken's leg away. Ryu responded by throwing a right cross-which Ken ducked. Ken countered with an uppercut-but Ryu sidestepped the attack. Both warriors-lifelong friends- then began to circle each other, looking for an opportunity to strike…

…several minutes passed…and though plenty of punches were thrown and kicks launched, both warriors either avoided the attacks or they connected for little damage. Ken said, "What a fight! We always bring out the best in each other!" Ryu replied, "That is true, friend. It is always great to see what new things we learn when fighting each other."

Another voice cut their reverie-"Well, I hope you learn not to break my things!" Both fighters turned, and saw Eliza standing there. Ken said, "Oh, Eliza! How was shopping?" He came up and kissed her, and hugged his son. Ken then turned, and said, "Eliza, babe-you remember Ryu? He's here for a visit." Eliza stepped towards Ryu, and said, "Of course I do!" She hugged him, kissed his cheek-and to Ryu's surprise-quickly bowed. Ken said, "And this is little guy is Mel. Mel, greet my buddy Ryu!"

Mel walked up to Ryu, and Ryu knelt down to the little boy. Mel said, "Nice to meet you." He then held out his hand, and balled his fist up. Ryu balled his fist, and tapped the boy's hand. Eliza then said, "Well, Ken…aren't you going to help me with the bags?" Ken groaned, but smiled, and replied, "Of course, dear! Mel-have the butler show Ryu to his room." Mel nodded, and said, "OK, daddy!"

Ryu always found himself marveling at the opulence of Ken's home. Whereas he lived in a rather austere, even plain abode-his former sensei's home- the guest room for Ryu was elegant. Ryu stood in awe and amazement, until a voice broke him from his thoughts. "Hey buddy…we have nicer rooms than this!" Ken said.

Ryu replied, "Well…it's just that this is…" "A bit much for a guy from the country, huh?" Ken said. Ken then said, "We're having dinner soon, so why don't you freshen up in the bathroom there? I'll have the butler leave you a change of clothes." Ryu said, "I'd like that. Thank you, Ken." Ryu rhen showered, and when he came out of the bathroom, he saw a blue t-shirt and blue jeans folded on the bed. He put them on, and said to himself, _They fit…I wonder how…_

He then headed to the dining room, where Eliza was helping the butler place several platters of food on the table. She smiled at Ryu, and said, "Help yourself! We have plenty!" Ryu grabbed a plate, and said, "I will! It all looks so good." And Ryu did help himself-to plate after plate of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables. Ken said, "Well, it looks like preparing this much food was a good idea-your appetite is incredible!"

Ryu paused, and replied, "Well, your wife is an excellent cook! And the food is delicious!" Soon Ryu had amassed a collection of empty plates. He tried to clean them, but Ken said, "Hey, buddy! We have people for that-you're our guest!" Ryu rubbed the back of his head, and said, "Oh…of course." After dinner, they all sat in the living room- Ken and Eliza sat together, with Mel on the end of the couch. Ryu sat in a recliner. Ken turned to Ryu, and said, "So, buddy- how about you entertain us with a story? How about someone you've maybe fought that we don't know about?"

Ryu thought about it, then said, "OK, then. I have a story. A few years ago, I met my greatest challenge. Greater than Sagat…greater than Bison…maybe even greater than Akuma. He was called Onslaught. He stood at least eight feet tall-and that's not a lie. He would have destroyed the world."

Eliza said, "Wow…" Ken said, "Yeah…Wait! Wasn't that that guy in the crimson and purple armor? He was the combination of a mutant scientist and his friend…" Ryu replied, "You are right. And his power was incredible. He was able to generate powerful shockwaves of energy, and his armor made it difficult to attack him. I did not know if he could be defeated."

Ryu paused, sensing that the suspense of the moment had his audience riveted. He continued, "But…I was able to win. I had help. When it looked as though I would lose…she appeared. She was wearing a blue Chinese-styled dress. Her hair was in ribbons…I remember her…it was Chun-Li…she saved me from Onslaught. And I never repaid her for that…"

Ryu looked down, as though he was thinking. He looked up, and said, "I must go. I must go to China to find Chun-Li and repay her for helping me." Ken looked at Eliza, and said, "That's fine-but you're not leaving tonight…or tomorrow, right?" Ryu said, "No! I want to spend some time with you and your family, too." Eliza, smiled, and said, "Well, we always enjoy your company."

Next time- Ryu's fight with Onslaught, and Chun-Li, on the scene! (Sorry, Ibuki!)


	2. Chapter 2

How was the first chapter? Get you all excited? Hold on to your odangos and hachimakis, here's the next chapter!

And as always, I don't own the rights to Street Fighter, or any of it's characters. Onslaught appears courtesy of Marvel Comics.

And now...on to the story!

_Italics-Flashback  
'Words'-Thoughts with a Flashback_

Chapter 1.A-Memories…

_New York-Six months earlier…_

_Flashback_

_Ryu had found himself in New York. Like many of the other warriors he met-and fought-he had been 'summoned' by the world's most preeminent psychic-Professor Charles Xavier. But this wasn't a call for fighting-Ryu reached the top of a building and saw a giant of a 'man'-clad in crimson and purple armor. Ryu adjusted his wrist-guards and headband, and said to the creature, "So you are the one I've heard so much about…" The opponent then announced, "I am Onslaught…you ultimate adversary. And I am more powerful than any opponent you have ever faced."_

_Ryu then charged at Onslaught, punching him in the abdomen. Onslaught barely flinched, and Ryu then followed up with a powerful side kick. The kick had the same result. Onslaught merely laughed, and said, "Now you will see how weak you are!" Ryu saw a bright flash come from Onslaught's helmet, and ducked before a beam of purple energy shot out, nearly hitting him. Ryu looked at where the beam shot, and thought, 'That was too close…'_

_Onslaught hovered near Ryu, preparing to attack again. Ryu leapt up, and said, "Now it's my turn! Shinku…Tatsu-Maki-Senpu-Kyaku!" Ryu's leapt into the air, and then spun several times, striking Onslaught with his leg. The attack sucked Onslaught into a tornado, and the force of the attack sent Onslaught backwards. Onslaught teleported into a standing position, then said, "Most impressive. There are warriors with excellent fighting spirit. But that will not be enough!"_

_At that moment, Ryu felt a great force grab him. He attempted to break free, but it was to no avail. The massive monstrosity charged a now defenseless Ryu, ramming into him and causing him to fly backwards into a wall. Ryu landed, but rolled into a standing position. Onslaught swiped at Ryu, grabbing him and lifting him off of the ground. Onslaught then slammed Ryu into the ground repeatedly._

_Onslaught declared, "You could never stand against me. You are but a human…and I…AM…PERFECTION!" Onslaught prepared to attack, but then a small, blue sphere of energy struck him. "WHO DARES?" he roared. Ryu turned as well, and saw a blue blur spinning and flipping onto the rooftop. The newcomer-a woman-wore a blue qipao that had slits down the side. She had spiked bracelets on her arms, and her hair was tied into ribbons. Ryu breathed out, almost in disbelief, "Chun-Li…"_

_Onslaught laughed, and said, "So the greatest warrior on Earth needs a woman to save him. But who will save you?" Chun-Li came towards Ryu, and helped him up. She then said, "Ryu-rest for a moment. I'll fight now!" She turned to face Onslaught, who roared loudly. Chun-Li leapt into the air, and like a bolt of lightning, her leg shot out and struck Onslaught several times. This attack staggered Onslaught, but it seemed that none of their attacks were even effective against this power. Onslaught swiped at Chun-Li, who jumped out of the way of the attack. Chun-Li used her quickness to close the distance between herself and Onslaught, and her speed made it easier to avoid Onslaught's heavy, but slow attacks._

_Onslaught roared again, and the Earth began to shake! Chun-Li landed, but struggled to keep her footing. Onslaught then rose, his body growing to the size of a several-stories tall building. He then declared, "NOW-WITNESS YOUR DESTRUCTION!" He then fired several beams from his eyes towards Chun-Li, who back-flipped out of harm's way. Onslaught then drew back, then charged at Chun-Li, his massive claw attempting to rip her to pieces. She flipped backwards, and then leapt over the attack. But when she landed, she saw several purple orbs grab her and lift her into the air. She could only watch as Onslaught fired an eye-beam towards the ground-and right below her!_

_The beam hit the ground, creating a massive geyser of energy. Chun-Li prepared to be hit-but she felt herself being pushed out of the way of the blast. She landed on the ground, then rolled into her fighting stance. She looked, and saw Ryu standing beside her. Ryu said , "This is not your fight…or my fight. It's our fight!" Chun-Li said, "Yeah! Let's use out most powerful attacks!"_

_Onslaught said, "NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU!" He then drew back, preparing to charge again. Ryu drew his hands to his side, and Chun-Li swung her arms from her head, down to her waist. At nearly the same time, the warriors called out their attacks-_

_"SHINKUUUU-HA-DOU-KEN!"_

_"AHHH-KI-KO-SHOOO!"_

_Both energy attacks came out, striking the massive abomination. There was a bright flash, and a loud explosion, which knocked both warriors back. The force nearly knocked Chun-Li off the building, but Ryu held her arm, preventing her from falling. He pulled her up, and they looked at the form of Onslaught- or what Onslaught was. The weakened Professor Xavier lay on the ground. Ryu said, "It's…it's over! We won!" He then thrust his fist into the air, and Chun-Li leapt into the air as well, laughing._

_Some time later…Ryu had grabbed his duffle bag, and was preparing to leave. A soft voice behind him spoke, "So…where will the road of the warrior take you next?" Ryu turned, and saw Chun-Li standing behind him. Ryu looked away, and said, "I don't know…" Chun-Li smiled sadly, and said, "We make a great team." Ryu smiled back, and said, "Yeah. We do. I must be leaving. I look forward to our next meeting. Maybe we'll be on the same side…maybe we'll be opponents. But…thank you for saving me."_

_Chun-Li said, "Well, you helped me out, so I guess I owed you one!" She watched him leave, but as he was, she could feel the hole in herself growing. 'Don't go, don't go…I need to tell you…', she thought._

_'I want to tell you…I need to tell you…I want to stay…', he thought. And in the end, both warriors held their feelings in…Flashback End_

Present-Beijing…

It was after 10 pm, when the door to one of the apartments of the Flying Phoenix complex opened. The apartment's tenant entered, then headed for her bedroom. It had been a tiring day for Chun-Li, one of Interpol-China's best agents. After a shower and a quick dinner, she watched a little TV. However, her mind went to a small photo. It was after the 'Onslaught Incident', and someone had taken a photo of her and Ryu-the two warriors who were responsible for defeating Onslaught, and ensuring the safety of Earth.

A tear hit the photo, as memories of that day came to her. _'Why…why couldn't I tell him? I could face the world's most dangerous villains…but I can't tell Ryu that I love him? But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if the only thing he cares about is the fight?'_, she thought. It took some time, but she slowly composed herself, and headed off to bed.

What's going to happen next time? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Get ready...here come's another chapter full of action and excitement...well, maybe not excitement...

Anyways, Capcom owns the rights to Street Fighter, and all characters belong to the aforementioned company! I'm just using them for my own purposes!

Chapter 2- The Beauty of Spring

_Beijing, China-Interpol HQ_

The headquarters of Interpol China were always abuzz. The numerous agents fielded inquiries about criminals of all types-from drug peddlers to arms dealers. However, one detective was on a one-woman mission. She walked to her terminal, and powered it up. There were several folders on her desk-and the majority of those folders held information on the same subject-the criminal organization Shadaloo.

And if there was anyone at Interpol-China that held their pulse on the activities of Shadaloo, it was her-Chun-Li Xiang. And for the last 10 or so years, it was more than a job-it was a near single-minded obsession. And part of that obsession was a personal goal. When she was a girl of 16, her father was murdered by the leader of Shadaloo-M. Bison. And since that, Chun-Li vowed to bring Bison to justice and end Shadaloo's reign of terror.

To that end, Interpol had joined forces with NATO, the US Armed Forces, and MI6, one of the branches of England's Secret Intelligence Service. So when Chun-Li wasn't gathering information on Shadaloo, she was in correspondence with Colonel William Guile of the US Armed Forces, and Major Cammy White. But they were more than associates with a common goal-they had, despite their cultural differences, become friends.

Chun-Li then powered off her terminal, then grabbed her handbag and headed for the exit. She took the elevator down to the ground floor, then walked out to the street. But as she did, she was someone waiting for her. The newcomer, in a thick English voice, said, "It's about time you showed, love." Chun-Li walked up to the young girl, and embraced her. Chun-Li said, "Cammy! How are you?"

Cammy , who was wearing jeans and a blue pullover, replied, "I'm well- and what about you?" Chun-Li replied, "I'm well. But why are you here?" Cammy replied, "I had to check up on my 'big sis', and make sure she wasn't working herself to death." Chun-Li replied, "What a stroke of luck! I am taking some time off. This Shadaloo business is draining. How about we go to have some tea?"

Minutes later, both young women were sharing tea and a small plate of dim sum. Chun-Li asked, "So what information has MI6 gathered concerning Shadaloo?" Cammy replied, "Not a drop of anything. It's like those buggers are either dropped off the face of the Earth…or they are up to something big." Chun-Li was silent. She then said, "Well, it would be wishful thinking if it was the first option…but it's more than likely they are doing something big."

Cammy then said, "Well, without an active Psycho Drive, there's no real clue to Shadaloo's move. All we can do is wait and see what will happen." Chun-Li replied, "Yeah…but the problem with that approach is that it will be too late. Who knows how many innocent lives will be lost?" Cammy was silent-for Chun-Li, this was her biggest button. Cammy could relate-before her life as an operative of Mi6, she had been under Bison's mind control. Bison used her to eliminate his enemies. After Bison's defeat, she had been found unconscious and suffering from amnesia. After learning of Cammy's past-including the fact that Bison had been responsible for the deaths of her family-Chun-Li befriended the young girl, and in her she found a kindred spirit.

After a few moments of silence, Cammy said, "So, enough about work. Have you finally found 'Mr. Right'? Or should I say…'Mr. Ryu'?" Chun-Li gasped, and Cammy, with a smug smile, said, "What? You think I didn't know about your crush on the wandering warrior?" Chun-Li said, "Well, you're wrong! I don't have a crush on him. I…I…"

Chun-Li softly sighed, and replied, "I'm…hopelessly in love with him." Cammy replied, "Then you have to tell 'em, love. Before someone else snatches up that specimen of manliness." Chun-Li then replied, "I tried…six months ago…after the Onslaught Incident…when I saved him…and he saved me…I couldn't say it then…I let him walk away." Cammy said, "Well, you've known him since you were teenagers, so that's probably normal for him. You think he feels the same way about you?"

Chun-Li didn't answer. Instead, she was consumed by her own thoughts: _What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him?_ Cammy said, "Well, love, it's probably not a good idea to think about a man who may be on the other side of the world." Cammy then looked at her wristwatch, and said, "Oh, dear. I've go to book it. I don't the Colonel to worry about me."

Chun-Li looked at the young woman as she stood, and replied, "I don't think Guile has anything to worry about concerning you. If anything, he should be worrying about anyone who runs afoul of you." They both embraced, and Cammy then hailed a cab. Chun-Li left the tea house, and headed for the park to gather her thoughts. Like Ryu, she stood face-to-face with an force intent on destroying the world, confessing her feelings to a man she admired-no, loved-required a different kind of courage. She headed back to her apartment, and decided, _Somehow, someway-no matter what it will take-I will confess my feelings to you. And no matter what happens-Ryu…I will accept whatever your decision will be…_

And so ends another chapter! But what looms on the horizon?


	4. Chapter 4

Go me! Go me! Go me, YEAH! Another Chapter of my Ryu and Chun-Li love story!

Really...if you think I own Street Fighter, then you haven't read the rest of this story...

_Chapter 3 - The Journey of the Heart_

_San Francisco, One Week after Ryu's arrival _

True to his word, Ryu spent a week as a guest of the Masters' family. He sparred with Ken, played with Mel and the family dogs, and enjoyed Eliza's cooking. So now, they had all come to see him off at the airport. Ryu looked at the family, and bowed, then said, "Thank you all for you hospitality."

Eliza hugged him, and said, "It's no problem! We are always glad to have you as a guest!" Mel said, "Yeah! Come back and see us again, Uncle Ryu!" Ken rubbed his son's head, and said, "Yeah, buddy! You're always welcome here. I wish you luck in whatever you're searching for in China."

Ryu smiled, and said, "I know what I'm looking for. I just hope that I can find it, before it's too late." The PA system chirped, and said, "Air China flight 5902, now boarding at gate 45. Air China flight 5902, now boarding at gate 45." Ryu said, "That's my flight. Thank you again! I'll see you sometime soon!" He grabbed his duffle bag, and headed off towards the gate. As he did, Ken, Eliza, and Mel all waved towards him, wishing him well on his journey.

_Several Hours Later  
_  
Ryu got off his plane, and seeing the time, decided that the best course of action was to go to a hotel. Here he was, in a city of billions, looking for a needle in a stack of needles. But as he entered the hotel, he had no idea that fate was working to assist him…After checking in, he passed by a young woman with two blonde ponytails. She looked at him, as he walked past, she suddenly recognized him…_That's Ryu! Here…what are the odds? But I'd better make sure…_

As he boarded the elevator, her heard someone call out, "Hey! Hold the lift for me!" He held the door, and she got in. He looked at her, and said, "What floor?" She said, "Tenth." He replied, "What a stroke of luck. You're on my way up." The elevator rose, and he said, "You're a tourist, too? English, I'll bet." She gasped, and said, "Well, I'm a tourist of sorts…but how'd you know I was English?" Ryu said, "I'm a tourist, and a world traveler-even though I don't look like one. And generally most people refer to this as an elevator. iYou/i called it a lift."

She softly said, "Oh." He turned to here, and said, "It's OK. I'm Ryu." She shook his hand, and said, "I'm Cammy. " The elevator dinged, and Ryu said, "Here's my floor. Hope to see you around." She said, "Yeah. Hope to see you, too." Ryu then got out and went to his room. Cammy meanwhile, took the elevator to the tenth floor, and went into her room. She opened a bag, and pulled out a phone. She dialed a number, and waited for the pickup.

One the other end, a voice called out, "Hello?" Cammy said, "Oh, Chun, girlie…you'll never believe what happened to me." Chun-Li said, "Oh? Tell me." Cammy said, "I just ran into a tall, dark and handsome guy on the elevator." Chun-Li replied, "So what does that have to do with me?" Cammy then added, 'A tall, dark, and handsome stranger…who wears a red headband everywhere he goes…still interested?"

Chun-Li's heart sped up, and in a soft voice, she said, "He's here…Now what?" Cammy laughed, and said, "Don't worry…it's not like he's here to propose to you. Maybe you should let me help you out. Guide the two lonely hearts together, as it were. After all, why do you think he came to China?"

Chun-Li exhaled, and said, "I guess you're right…" Cammy replied, "Of course. Now if you can set up the scene, I can get your knight in a wrinkly white gi." Cammy then disconnected the call, and called down to the hotel main desk. The operator said, "Yes?"

Cammy said, "Yeah. I'm inquiring about the room number of a guest." The desk operator said, "Sure. Do you know the guest's name?" Cammy said, "Yes. It's Ryu. Ryu Hoshi." The receptionist said, "OK. I'll look that up for you. And…here it is-he's staying in room 853. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Cammy said, "No, that will be all."

Armed with this information, Cammy decided that she needed to act-but she couldn't rush things. She was concerned she'd frighten Ryu off. So she decided, that after another hour, she'd head downstairs to the room he was staying in, and put her plan into action. She quickly scribbled a message onto a piece of scrap paper, along with a number, then headed upstairs to downstairs to RYu's room.

She stood in front of the door, then placed the note into the door and knocked quickly before heading back to her room. RYu opened the door, and looked outside. He didn't see anyone there, but he saw a piece of paper lying on the floor. He looked at it, and the message read: _Mr. Ryu: I know why you've come to China. And I am giving you a push in the right direction. So don't keep her waiting. _

Ryu looked at the message, and the number. He thought,_ This can't be a coincidence. Well, just like the fight-when the opportunity to strike appears, you must take it! _He walked to the hotel phone and dialed the number. After a couple of rings, he heard the phone connect, and a voice-one that he wasn't sure he'd hear again- say, "Hello?"

After a couple of breaths, Ryu said, "Hello-is this Chun-Li?" Chun-Li gasped, and said, "Y-Yes. Is that really you, Ryu?" Ryu replied, "Yes. And I've come to China-and I've come to tell you something important."

Dun-dun-dun! OOOOOH! Dontcha just hate cliffhangers? Stick around for the next chapter! Until then, I'm Out…


	5. Chapter 5

What's this? A new chapter? Get ready for the adventures of our favorite fighters!

Disclaimer: I have many things. A love of Mountain Dew, wings, and hamburgers...the idea for this story...but I don't own these characters. They are the property of Capcom, Inc. Now stop reading the disclaimers and star reading this story!

_Chapter 4- Those Feelings for Her_

Standing in her apartment, with a phone to her ear, Chun-Li was fighting through her emotions. On the other end of the phone, Ryu-who had traveled so many miles-was fighting down a tide of anxiety. Chun-Li, after finding her voice, replied, "I can't believe it! You're here!" Ryu replied, "Yes. I have something to tell you." She said, "Oh? I…also have something to tell you, as well."

Ryu said, "Well, what I have to say shouldn't be said over a phone. I would rather tell you face to face. It's something that I've been wanted to tell you." Chun-Li nearly fainted, and several thoughts ran through her head-_What can he possible want to tell me? Is he ...Is he going to tell me what I've wanted to hear? Or…is he going to reject me?_

Chun-Li composed herself, then said, "OK. I'll tell you what, then. I'll come to your hotel, and we can go out somewhere. Catch up on old times. How's that sound?" Ryu replied, "That would be great. When can I expect you?" Chun-Li-barely able to conceal her excitement- said, "How about 11:00 tomorrow morning? You're staying at the Sky Dragon Hotel, right? One of my friends is there." Ryu thought, "Does she have blonde hair-done in ponytails? And does she speak with a British accent?"

Chun-Li answered, "Yeah-that's her- Cammy. How do you know her?" Ryu replied, "We met on the elevator ride up to my room." Chun-Li said, "Yeah-she called me to let me know you had checked in to the hotel." Ryu then said, "And that must have been her who left that note on my door with your number." Chun-Li laughed, and said, "That little minx-she set us up!"

Ryu replied, "She did-but are we still on or not?" Chun-Li replied, "Oh, you bet! After all this time, I'm not letting you get away!" Ryu said, "OK, OK! I wasn't leaving without resolving this anyway…so I'll see you tomorrow at 11?" Chun-Li replied, "Yes. Good night, Ryu." Ryu said, "Good night, Chun-Li."

Ryu disconnected the call, and called down to room service for dinner. After ordering, he headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. He changed into a tank-top and sweatpants, and turned on the TV. After a few more minutes, there was a knock on his door, followed by the announcement of "Room Service!" Ryu opened the door, and the hotel staff brought in a cart with a tray that had eggrolls, fried rice, noodles, and spicy chicken and beef. Ryu helped himself to the food, and after dinner, lay on the bed.

Across town, Chun-Li was doing the same thing. She had dinner, called Cammy to 'chew her out' (to which the British agent played innocent), then watched TV as well. But her mind was far away. All she could think about was Ryu-why had he come to China? What did he have to tell her? And little did she know, that the Japanese martial artist was feeling the same way. Eventually, he found himself falling asleep, and decided that whatever happened, he would handle it.

_The following morning…  
_  
Ryu awoke after a night of fitful sleep. All he could think about was the Chinese beauty-and what-no how-he was going to tell her what he had felt for so long. Not wanting to get out of his regular routine, Ryu dropped to the floor and did his morning exercises. First he did 200 pushups, followed by 200 abdominal crunches. He then did some stretching, and then looked at the clock. It was a quarter to 10. He headed into the shower, and after his shower, he picked out a nice set of clothes to wear. He grabbed a blue polo shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of white and black Nike running shoes.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and marveled at how different he looked without his karate outfit. After dressing, he decided to head down to the lobby to wait on Chun-Li. He turned and looked at a clock-the time read 10:50. _She should be here soon,_ Ryu thought. He then turned his attention to a stack of magazines on the table. One magazine was discussing political and military goings-on in the world. More specifically, there was a mention of a group called 'Shadaloo' operating around the world. He put that magazine down, and saw another one that was discussing martial arts contests around the world. Ryu enjoyed the read-despite the magazine being written in Mandarin, Ryu through his travels had picked up a grasp of several languages.

A loud clamor from the hotel's main entry got Ryu's attention, and he saw several people enter. He stood up, and as he did, he saw a young woman walk towards him. The young woman looked at him, then said, "Ohayo, Ryu-san?" He looked at her, then replied, "Ni hao, Chun-Li." He smiled at her, and she then embraced him. He returned the embrace, slowly feeling a warmth enter him. As he held he he thought,_ Is this what I have been missing?_

Chun-Li was ecstatic to be holding the man she had held these feelings for. All of her fears and concerns simply vanished. She pulled out of the embrace, and said, "It really is you, Ryu!" He smiled and said, "Yes. But let's go. I don't think this is a good place to discuss matters." Chun-Li replied, "OK. Let's go to the Wan Shi Tong Center." Ryu replied, "OK. Lead on." They walked outside, and Chun-Li hailed a taxi. They got in the cab, and the cab headed for the center. Ryu scooted over, so that was sitting close to Chun-Li. She noticed, and entwined her fingers in his hand.

The taxi ride was rather quick, and Ryu got out, and then helped Chun-Li out. They entered the center-which at noon was a hub of activity. Chun-Li said, "Don't worry, I know someone we can go where we can have some privacy." They found an area away from the activity, and sat down. Ryu said, "Wow! It's really busy!" Chun-Li said, "I know! But they are some places where a couple can get away for a little quiet."

Ryu said, "Yes. Well…I guess you want to know why I came to China. And what I have to tell you." Chun-Li looked away, but turned back to him, and said, "OK. I'm ready." Ryu said, "OK, then here goes…"

HA HA HA HA HA! Another cliffhanger! Aren't I just cruel?


	6. Chapter 6

Dun-dun-dun-da! It's time for a new chapter of the Ryu and Chun-Li love story!

Disclaimer: You know what...I don't know why I even put this here...I don't own Street Fighter...still...

Chapter 5: _Emotions Taking Over_

The Japanese martial artist and his Chinese escort sat across from each other at a table in the Wan Shi Tong Center. And now, he was preparing to tell Chun-Li why he had come to China. He said, "Well, I decided to come to China because I wanted to see how you were!" Chun-Li felt a tad deflated, but she said, "Oh, yeah?"

Ryu said, "Yeah! I had just spent a week at Ken's place, and felt like I should see another one of my oldest friends." Chun-Li smiled, and said, "Well, I'm glad to see you too. It's been so long since we've been together. Speaking of Ken, how's he doing?"

Ryu smiled, slightly more comfortable that his confession was set at bay for now. He answered, "Ken is doing well. He has a wife and a son. But I wonder if those things will dull his abilities." Chun-Li replied, "I think it's different for each fighter. But when you have something-or someone- you care about, you will fight your hardest to protect it…and to ensure that you will return to them." Ryu replied, "That's true. Even though Ken's abilities may seem unfocused and wild, I'm willing to wager that if Eliza or Mel were in danger, he'd be unstoppable."

Chun-Li then said, "But those things can be negative, as well. Your enemies could use the people that you love to force you do something you don't like." Ryu said, "That is true as well. But those are the things can make us stronger- having someone to fight for."

Ryu stood up, and said, "How about something to drink?" Chun-Li replied, "Yeah- iced tea would be nice." Ryu headed towards the venders, and returned with two glasses of tea. He sat them down, and said, "And how have you been? It has been six months since the Onslaught Incident, and I wanted to know what you have been up to." Chun-Li put her glass down, and said, "Well, Interpol China has been busy. All of the agents have been tracking the movements of the criminal organization Shadaloo. Our superiors believe that something is going to happen- but we don't know what…or where…or when. And when we discover what they have done-it will be too late."

Ryu noticed Chun-Li's demeanor had changed. She sounded sad and angry. He almost didn't notice when she said, "And I made a promise to my father…someway, I will stop them and bring them all to justice. " Ryu said, "They have caused you so much pain…I wish I knew what to do for you." Chun-Li said, "You being here helps." RYu looked, and saw several ping-pong tables. He said, "Hey, how about a game?"

Chun-Li said, "A game? You want to play ping-pong?" Ryu said, "Sure. It might make you feel better." He got p, and held his hand out to her. She took his hand, and they both walked towards the ping-pong tables. He stood on one side, and she stood on the other. He said, "OK! Here comes service!" He hit the ball across the net, and Chun-Li returned the serve. Ryu hit the ball back, and she volleyed the ball back.

They played several rounds of ping-pong, until Ryu heard his stomach and said, "Hey! Let's call it quits. I'm hungry." Chun-Li exhaled, and replied, "Yeah. I could go for lunch. There's a restaurant near here that serves Pan-Asian specialties." Ryu said, "That sounds good. Lead the way."

They both headed towards the restaurant, and Ryu enjoyed the many delicacies that were offered. The restaurant served the food buffet-style, so Ryu was able to eat to his heart's content. During the meal, Chun-Li asked Ryu, "So, you're staying at the Sky Dragon hotel? How long were you planning on staying?" Ryu said, "I was just going to stay for as long as it took to find you. Now that I have…I don't know."

Chun-Li took a deep breath-for she was going to suggest something incredible. She said, "Well, you can get your things and stay with me. " Ryu said, "Stay with you?" Chun-Li said, "Well, you won't have to pay for any extra days, at the hotel. And we can do so many fun things together." At that, a thought entered Ryu's mind. _Me, staying at this beautiful woman's home? Being in such close company with her…might make it easier to tell her how I really feel…and I wonder what she means by 'fun' things…_

Ryu said, "OK, Chun-Li. That sounds like a pretty good deal. But we'll need to get my things form the hotel." Chun-Li said, "Of course. Now, if we're done here, let's go for a little walk in Han Wang park." The left the restaurant, and walked through the park, looking at the late afternoon and early evening tai chi students. They watched the students, as well as the geese and ducks swimming.

After the classes, they went back to the center for a light dinner, and then headed back to Ryu's hotel to get his belongings and check him out of the hotel. After all of this, it was close to 9:00. She said, You can put you bag in my room. I won't look. I promise." He smiled at that, then set his bag inside of her room. He said, "I could use a hot shower."

Chun-Li's face got a blush at the idea of Ryu-an incredibly hot warrior- taking a shower in her home. But she composed herself and said, "Go right ahead. I'll get you a towel." She went to the closet, and grabbed a white towel. He took the towel, said "Thanks", and headed for the bathroom. Moments later, the jets of the shower came on.

While Ryu was showering, Chun-Li turned on the TV and decided to check out something on the movie channel. After a few more minutes, the jets turned off, and Ryu went into Chun-Li's bedroom to change. He put on a pair of sweatpants and came into the living room. Chun-Li gasped at what she saw. Ryu was-for lack of a better term-ripped. And it took nearly all of her willpower to keep from jumping on him and showering him with affection. Instead she got up, and said, "I'm going to take a shower, too."

Ryu sat on the couch, while Chun-Li hit the shower. She came out of the shower, and in her bedroom, she put on a yellow lingerie top and a pair of blue sleeping shorts. She came out of the bedroom, and sat next to Ryu. She softly said, "I like this movie." He replied, "Well, I think it's OK. I don't watch too many movies."

He took a deep breath, and looked towards Chun-Li. He said, "Listen, Chun-Li. I didn't tell you the whole truth. When I came to China, it wasn't to just pay you a visit. It was something more. I have…feelings for you."

Chun-Li's heart sped up (again! It's a running gag), but Ryu continued, "These feelings…they are unusual to me. It doesn't feel like friendship. It feels like it could be something more." Chun-Li said, "How long have you had these feelings?" Ryu replied, "Since…before the Onslaught Incident…And when that happened…those feelings grew. And now…"

Chun-Li closed the distance, and said, "Ryu…I have had feelings for you, too. And knowing that you feel the same way…" Ryu said, "Chun-Li…this is something new and strange to me. I need to know…what I'm feeling for you is true and real…and not something like simply lust." Chun-Li smiled, and said, "That's very considerate of you. I hope…no, I know…that soon you'll know what your feelings for me are."

Ryu stretched, and said, "I'm tired." Chun-Li said, "OK, then. You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." Ryu said, "What? I can't do that. This is your place…" "…and you're my guest. And I insist that you take the bed." Ryu smiled, and said, "OK, you win. Good night, Chun-Li." She then did something unexpected-she leaned towards him, and kissed his cheek. She then said, "Good night, Ryu."

Another chapter ends…but what is in store for our couple? Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

After a taste of the romance, it's time to introduce some drama!

Disclaimer: No tengo ownership de Street Fighter...OK, so it's lame Spanish...but you all get what I mean...I don't own Street Fighter...so head on down to the story!

_Chapter 5: Listen to Your Heart_

While Chun-Li slept peacefully on the couch, Ryu's sleep was anything but peaceful…

_Within Ryu's dream-scape…_

_There was a massive being of muscles, with red hair spiked to the sky. He said, "Ryu…I am power made flesh! Feel how powerless you are!" Ryu bravely cried out, "Never! I'll never submit to power like you have, Akuma!" Akuma, his opponent, sneered and replied, "Oh? And how can you even hope to face me? Your power, as compared to mine is as insignificant as a mosquito bite to an elephant."_

_At that, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared to the side of Akuma. The eyes then formed a shape- and it was something that would haunt Ryu. It was a mirror image of him-but the 'other' Ryu's gi was torn at the waist, and there was a powerful aura emanating from him. Akuma then proclaimed, "This is your future…and to gain this future, this is what you must sacrifice…"_

_Another image appeared near Ryu's feet- it was a woman. But not any woman-she was wearing a blue qipao- that had been torn in many different places. She had appeared to be in a fight-and had been beaten badly. 'Chun-Li!' Ryu thought. He grabbed her, and held her in his arms._

_Akuma growled, and said, "Now…reach into your hatred…and let it fuel your power!"_

_Ryu cried out, "NOOO! NEVER!"_

_…end of dream_

Ryu shot awake, breathing hard as he remembered the nightmare._ It felt.…so real. Is that the path I'm truly on?_ He got out of the bed, and looking at the alarm clock, saw it was 7:30 am. He went into the bathroom, and washed his face off. He then came into the living room, where he saw Chun-Li-exercising.

She saw him, and without missing a beat, said, "Morning, Ryu!" He replied, "Good morning, Chun-Li." She continued doing her aerobic exercises, and said, "I always start my day with aerobics. And I figured you wouldn't mind if I kept to my habits." Ryu nodded, but his focus was on the Chinese beauty-she was wearing a blue one piece bodysuit. The suit had thin straps at the top, and the suit stopped just above her knees. And the suit displayed every curve on her beautiful body. After a few more moments, she said, "OK! How about a shower, then I'll get started on breakfast?"

Ryu said, "Oh, yeah! A shower would be great!" Chun-Li smiled-not a friendly smile, but one that was a bit seductive-and she said, "Oh? How about we spend a little quality time together and shower together?" Ryu's faced reddened- showing that Chun-Li got the response she wanted-and she gently punched his arm. She then said, "Oh, Ryu! That might be a bit much for you. So I'll let you take your shower first, then I'll go. Then we can have breakfast." Ryu, now finding his voice, replied "Sure! That's sounds great."

Ryu then turned and headed into the shower. He was amazed at her change in personality- she went from being bubbly, to seductive, and then down-to-earth. _She even suggested to shower with me…maybe…I should have taken her up on that! _ He chuckled, and turned the shower on, hoping to get his mind off of Chun-Li…at least for the moment. He exited the bathroom, and headed for the bedroom. The door opened, and Chun-Li was there, holding her undies. She was, "All done?"

He replied, "Yes. The shower's all yours." She said, "Thanks!", and then headed into the bathroom. Ryu went into the bedroom, and put on another pair exercise shorts and a t-shirt. He then sat in front of the TV, and though there was something on, Ryu's mind continued to return to his nightmare._ In order to master the Satsui no Hado- I will have to sacrifice Chun-Li. Is she truly the most important thing I need to sacrifice?_ Ryu was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Chun-Li come up to him.

Chun-Li came out of the bedroom, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and blue pajama bottoms. She saw Ryu was looking at the TV, but the look in his eyes made it seem that he was looking at something far away. She tried calling to him, but he didn't respond. So she grabbed his shoulder and softly shook him. He turned and looked at her, and she said, "Ryu? Are you alright?" He replied, "Yeah…yeah, I'm OK."

Chun-Li said, "Well..I just was saying that I'm starting breakfast." Ryu replied, "Oh! OK, then…breakfast is good." She went back to the kitchen, and said, "It will be ready in five minutes." He called back, "Alright!" He then closed his eyes, and began to slowly breathe, as his mind and body slowly separated from themselves. He felt himself reaching his inner peace-and as he did, he heard Chun-Li call him- "Ryu! Breakfast is ready!"

After breakfast, Ryu helped Chun-Li clean the dishes, and they both sat on the couch in the living room. Ryu said, "So, what should we do today?" Chun-Li thought, and said, "How about we take a little tour of this city? Let's check out the Great Wall…and the Forbidden Square, and maybe the Temple of Heaven. That's a good start for today." Ryu said, "OK, then. Let's get changed and head out!"

About an hour later…Ryu was standing in the living room, having changed into a white shirt with blue jeans and blue and white running shoes. He was waiting on Chun-Li-and shortly, she came out, wearing a cream-colored top with black slacks and white running shoes. Ryu also noted that she had her hair in a long ponytail. She twirled around, and said, "What do you think?" He replied, "You look great!"

She said, "Thanks! Let's go. We can catch a cab to the Temple of Heaven." They exited the apartment, and headed out to the street. And as they headed out, the dread that Ryu felt-along with that horrible nightmare-faded away.

Another chapter draws to a close! Be on the lookout for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 7: The Sweetest Love_

Ryu and Chun-Li headed-via taxi-to the Temple of Heaven, which was their first stop on their tourist crawl. The cab dropped them off, and as Chun-Li attempted to pay the fare, Ryu stopped her, and said, "Allow me." He handed the driver the fare, and they headed towards the entry of the temple. Chun-Li asked, "Why did you pay the fare?" Ryu looked away, and replied, "Well, I wanted to repay what you are doing for me."Chun-Li shaking her head while smiling, said, "You don't have to pay the taxi fare out of some semblance of honor."

Ryu said, "OK, then. Maybe I did it because I'm a nice guy." Chun-Li replied, "Well, that you are. Anyway, let's check out the temple." They went inside, and as they looked around, Chun-Li said, "This temple dates backs to the 14th century. The Emperor-then considered the 'Son of Heaven'- would come here to pray for bountiful harvests, as well as to receive divine mandates." Ryu said, "It's a magnificent structure!"

Chun-Li continued, "In the earlier 1900's, it was opened to the public, and now it's a public park, as well as a national and historical monument." They walked through the temple, and then walked through the park, watching other tourists and locals come-some to sightsee, and some to exercise in the park. Chun-Li asked, "So what did you think of that?" Ryu replied, "I enjoyed that. I always love being immersed in other cultures." Chun-Li replied, "Then you'll love where we're going next." They left the Temple of Heaven, and hailed another cab. Chun-Li said, "OK, then. Driver-take us to the Forbidden City."

After another taxi drive, Ryu and Chun-Li arrived at the Forbidden City. They got out, and headed into the Forbidden City. As they entered, Chun-Li said, "This is the Forbidden City. It's not a 'city' in the traditional sense. This was actually the palace of the Royal Family- from the Ming Dynasty to the Qing Dynasty-which covers from the mid 1600's to about the early 1900's." Ryu said, "Wow! You sure know a lot about these places." Chun-Li replied, "I have always loved Chinese history. My father would tell me stories about China's long and glorious history. He'd say things like 'Pay attention to the past, or you will never reach your future."

She trailed off, and Ryu noted the sadness in her voice. He put his arm around her shoulder, and gave her a gentle hug. Ryu then said, "I can tell your fathe was I good man. I may not have met him, but if his death has caused you this much pain…Only the death of a good man can cause someone else this level of pain…especially his daughter."

Chun-Li smiled, and said, "Thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better." They continued to tour the Forbidden City, and Ryu could feel that he was getting closer and closer to Chun-Li. Eventually, they toured the museum, which held works of art from all throughout the ages. After touring the palace and the museum, they headed back into the city proper. Chun-Li looked at her phone, and said, "Hey-let's hit the streets for a little late lunch." Ryu replied, "I'm game."

They walked to several stalls, and grabbed whatever they felt like having. Soup, dumplings, noodles- they grabbed several plates and sat at a nearly table. As they were eating, Ryu said, "Wow! These dumplings are great!" Chun-Li said, "Ooh! Let me try one!" Ryu smiled, and grabbed one of the dumplings with his chopsticks and put it in his mouth. He then said, "Come and get it…"

She smiled back, and leaned across the table, biting the dumpling-and kissing Ryu at the same time. They pulled apart, and she said, "The dumpling was good. The kiss was even better." Ryu replied, "I'm glad you like it." She then said, "The dumpling, or the kiss?" Ryu said, "I hope both." After they finished lunch, Chun-Li said, "I think we can get a cab ride over to the Badaling section of the Great Wall of China." Ryu said, "OK, then. Let's go."

After another cab ride, Ryu and Chun-Li arrived at the Great Wall. As they came into the entryway, Ryu said, "Hey, Chun. Let's have dinner at one of the restaurants here." Chun-Li replied, "OK! That sounds great. But first, let's explore the wonders of the Wall." They went into the Great Wall, and as they did, Chun-Li said, "This wall, and its military outpost, was built in the early 1500's. Today, it's one of the most visited areas of the Great Wall. " Ryu nodded, and while she was talking, he brought his hand up and gently held it as they walked through the Wall area.

The walked along the wall for a couple of hours, then went to one of the restaurants for dinner. After dinner, Chun-Li said, "OK, Ryu. Ready to head back?" Ryu replied, "Yes. I have enjoyed what we did today." They took a bus across the Badaling Expressway, and returned to the city. And as they returned, Ryu could tell that that whatever he was feeling towards this woman wasn't just some lust. He could feel her entering his heart. _She's is getting close…and I don't want her to leave… _he thought.

They got back to the apartment, and it was early evening. Chun-Li opened the door, and she and Ryu entered the apartment. She turned on the lights, and then turned on the TV. Ryu said, "I guess I'll go take a shower." Chun-Li said, "OK, then." He then headed for the bathroom, and a few moments later, the shower jets turned on. As Ryu showered, Chun-Li thought about the events of the day. _ We spent all day together…and we even shared a kiss…he's so gentle…and so considerate of my feelings…I now know…that you would never reject me…and that's why I…_

The jets turned off, signaling that Ryu had finished his shower. He went into the bedroom, and a few minutes later, came out in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He sat on the couch, and said, "The shower's all yours." Chun-Li said, "Thanks!" She then headed to the bathroom, and began to take a shower. While she was showering, Ryu picked up a magazine that was resting on her coffee table. The magazine, written in both Mandarin and English, was a martial arts magazine. One of the articles was about him. He read the article with interest, not noticing that Chun-Li had finished her shower and changed.

He put the magazine down, and saw Chun-Li standing by the door. She was wearing a pink pajama top…and that was all. She sat on the couch, and asked, "So, whatcha reading?" Ryu replied, "Just an article about me." She shrugged, and Ryu, deciding to break the uncomfortable silence, said, "Thanks for showing me such a fun time today."

She replied, "It was my pleasure. I enjoyed it as well." They fell into silence, and Chun-Li spoke again, "Ryu…I have something to tell you. Something I wanted to tell you for a long time." Ryu said, "Whatever you have to say, I am willing to listen." Chun-Li, deciding on a bolder course of action, stood up so that she was looking Ryu in his eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders, and straddled his waist. She looked him in the eyes, and said, "I have feelings for you, as well. But I am not uncertain about what I feel for you." She then kissed him, and said, "I am hopelessly, madly in love with you."

Ryu might have been caught unaware, but he followed suit, and said, "Chun-Li…after today, I know what my feelings are for you." He then pulled her back to him, and kissed her-a kiss full of passion and emotion. She ran her hands across his chest, and he caressed her back. He then began to unbutton some of the buttons on her pajama top, exposing her chest. He looked at her for confirmation, and she nodded. He brought his hand up towards her breast, and as he squeezed, she moaned.

In the whirlwind of passion and emotion, Ryu could feel himself being pulled under. He desired this…he wanted this…but he couldn't go through with it. He slowly pulled himself away from Chun-Li…and as he did, he could see Chun-Li's demeanor change. She asked, "Is something wrong? Am I doing something wrong?"

Ryu replied, "No...you are not. It's just…I love you. And I love this…but it just feels like things are moving too fast. I'm so sorry…just-just don't be angry with me." She smiled, and said, "It's OK. I just…I thought that the feelings between us…and I was pushing you…Oh, Ryu…I didn't even think about how'd you feel about this." Ryu smiled, and said, "There's nothing to apologize about. Let's just go to bed." She stood up, and he stood up as well. She looked towards the couch, and Ryu said, "Why don't you join me in the bedroom? That way, we won't be lonely tonight." She said, "I'd like that."

And soon, the two lovers-to-be were falling asleep in each other's embrace…

And that brings this chapter to and end. But what lies ahead…must wait for another day…


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 7: The Sweetest Love_

Ryu and Chun-Li headed-via taxi-to the Temple of Heaven, which was their first stop on their tourist crawl. The cab dropped them off, and as Chun-Li attempted to pay the fare, Ryu stopped her, and said, "Allow me." He handed the driver the fare, and they headed towards the entry of the temple. Chun-Li asked, "Why did you pay the fare?" Ryu looked away, and replied, "Well, I wanted to repay what you are doing for me."Chun-Li shaking her head while smiling, said, "You don't have to pay the taxi fare out of some semblance of honor."

Ryu said, "OK, then. Maybe I did it because I'm a nice guy." Chun-Li replied, "Well, that you are. Anyway, let's check out the temple." They went inside, and as they looked around, Chun-Li said, "This temple dates backs to the 14th century. The Emperor-then considered the 'Son of Heaven'- would come here to pray for bountiful harvests, as well as to receive divine mandates." Ryu said, "It's a magnificent structure!"

Chun-Li continued, "In the earlier 1900's, it was opened to the public, and now it's a public park, as well as a national and historical monument." They walked through the temple, and then walked through the park, watching other tourists and locals come-some to sightsee, and some to exercise in the park. Chun-Li asked, "So what did you think of that?" Ryu replied, "I enjoyed that. I always love being immersed in other cultures." Chun-Li replied, "Then you'll love where we're going next." They left the Temple of Heaven, and hailed another cab. Chun-Li said, "OK, then. Driver-take us to the Forbidden City."

After another taxi drive, Ryu and Chun-Li arrived at the Forbidden City. They got out, and headed into the Forbidden City. As they entered, Chun-Li said, "This is the Forbidden City. It's not a 'city' in the traditional sense. This was actually the palace of the Royal Family- from the Ming Dynasty to the Qing Dynasty-which covers from the mid 1600's to about the early 1900's." Ryu said, "Wow! You sure know a lot about these places." Chun-Li replied, "I have always loved Chinese history. My father would tell me stories about China's long and glorious history. He'd say things like 'Pay attention to the past, or you will never reach your future."

She trailed off, and Ryu noted the sadness in her voice. He put his arm around her shoulder, and gave her a gentle hug. Ryu then said, "I can tell your fathe was I good man. I may not have met him, but if his death has caused you this much pain…Only the death of a good man can cause someone else this level of pain…especially his daughter."

Chun-Li smiled, and said, "Thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better." They continued to tour the Forbidden City, and Ryu could feel that he was getting closer and closer to Chun-Li. Eventually, they toured the museum, which held works of art from all throughout the ages. After touring the palace and the museum, they headed back into the city proper. Chun-Li looked at her phone, and said, "Hey-let's hit the streets for a little late lunch." Ryu replied, "I'm game."

They walked to several stalls, and grabbed whatever they felt like having. Soup, dumplings, noodles- they grabbed several plates and sat at a nearly table. As they were eating, Ryu said, "Wow! These dumplings are great!" Chun-Li said, "Ooh! Let me try one!" Ryu smiled, and grabbed one of the dumplings with his chopsticks and put it in his mouth. He then said, "Come and get it…"

She smiled back, and leaned across the table, biting the dumpling-and kissing Ryu at the same time. They pulled apart, and she said, "The dumpling was good. The kiss was even better." Ryu replied, "I'm glad you like it." She then said, "The dumpling, or the kiss?" Ryu said, "I hope both." After they finished lunch, Chun-Li said, "I think we can get a cab ride over to the Badaling section of the Great Wall of China." Ryu said, "OK, then. Let's go."

After another cab ride, Ryu and Chun-Li arrived at the Great Wall. As they came into the entryway, Ryu said, "Hey, Chun. Let's have dinner at one of the restaurants here." Chun-Li replied, "OK! That sounds great. But first, let's explore the wonders of the Wall." They went into the Great Wall, and as they did, Chun-Li said, "This wall, and its military outpost, was built in the early 1500's. Today, it's one of the most visited areas of the Great Wall. " Ryu nodded, and while she was talking, he brought his hand up and gently held it as they walked through the Wall area.

The walked along the wall for a couple of hours, then went to one of the restaurants for dinner. After dinner, Chun-Li said, "OK, Ryu. Ready to head back?" Ryu replied, "Yes. I have enjoyed what we did today." They took a bus across the Badaling Expressway, and returned to the city. And as they returned, Ryu could tell that that whatever he was feeling towards this woman wasn't just some lust. He could feel her entering his heart. _She's is getting close…and I don't want her to leave… _he thought.

They got back to the apartment, and it was early evening. Chun-Li opened the door, and she and Ryu entered the apartment. She turned on the lights, and then turned on the TV. Ryu said, "I guess I'll go take a shower." Chun-Li said, "OK, then." He then headed for the bathroom, and a few moments later, the shower jets turned on. As Ryu showered, Chun-Li thought about the events of the day. _ We spent all day together…and we even shared a kiss…he's so gentle…and so considerate of my feelings…I now know…that you would never reject me…and that's why I…_

The jets turned off, signaling that Ryu had finished his shower. He went into the bedroom, and a few minutes later, came out in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He sat on the couch, and said, "The shower's all yours." Chun-Li said, "Thanks!" She then headed to the bathroom, and began to take a shower. While she was showering, Ryu picked up a magazine that was resting on her coffee table. The magazine, written in both Mandarin and English, was a martial arts magazine. One of the articles was about him. He read the article with interest, not noticing that Chun-Li had finished her shower and changed.

He put the magazine down, and saw Chun-Li standing by the door. She was wearing a pink pajama top…and that was all. She sat on the couch, and asked, "So, whatcha reading?" Ryu replied, "Just an article about me." She shrugged, and Ryu, deciding to break the uncomfortable silence, said, "Thanks for showing me such a fun time today."

She replied, "It was my pleasure. I enjoyed it as well." They fell into silence, and Chun-Li spoke again, "Ryu…I have something to tell you. Something I wanted to tell you for a long time." Ryu said, "Whatever you have to say, I am willing to listen." Chun-Li, deciding on a bolder course of action, stood up so that she was looking Ryu in his eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders, and straddled his waist. She looked him in the eyes, and said, "I have feelings for you, as well. But I am not uncertain about what I feel for you." She then kissed him, and said, "I am hopelessly, madly in love with you."

Ryu might have been caught unaware, but he followed suit, and said, "Chun-Li…after today, I know what my feelings are for you." He then pulled her back to him, and kissed her-a kiss full of passion and emotion. She ran her hands across his chest, and he caressed her back. He then began to unbutton some of the buttons on her pajama top, exposing her chest. He looked at her for confirmation, and she nodded. He brought his hand up towards her breast, and as he squeezed, she moaned.

In the whirlwind of passion and emotion, Ryu could feel himself being pulled under. He desired this…he wanted this…but he couldn't go through with it. He slowly pulled himself away from Chun-Li…and as he did, he could see Chun-Li's demeanor change. She asked, "Is something wrong? Am I doing something wrong?"

Ryu replied, "No...you are not. It's just…I love you. And I love this…but it just feels like things are moving too fast. I'm so sorry…just-just don't be angry with me." She smiled, and said, "It's OK. I just…I thought that the feelings between us…and I was pushing you…Oh, Ryu…I didn't even think about how'd you feel about this." Ryu smiled, and said, "There's nothing to apologize about. Let's just go to bed." She stood up, and he stood up as well. She looked towards the couch, and Ryu said, "Why don't you join me in the bedroom? That way, we won't be lonely tonight." She said, "I'd like that."

And soon, the two lovers-to-be were falling asleep in each other's embrace…

And that brings this chapter to and end. But what lies ahead…must wait for another day…


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you're ready. Here's a new chapter!

Chapter 9- Please, Don't Go!

After the nightmare, Ryu awoke with a start. He saw that Chun-Li was lying beside him, peacefully sleeping. He exhaled, and exited the bed. He then gathered his meager belongings, and began to place them quietly into his duffel bag. He left the bedroom, and sat in the living room_. I have always lived a life of the wanderer_, he thought. He looked towards the bedroom, and thought, _But now, I have something to keep me here…and the ghosts of the past are threatening to take that all away. Forgive me, my beautiful Chun-Li…but I must go. For you…and for me…and for our future…_

Morning came, and Chun-Li awoke-and realized that Ryu was not in the bed with her. She didn't panic- she knew that Ryu always was up early to exercise. But as she looked around the room, she saw the Ryu's duffle bag was gone. She went into the living room, were Ryu was sitting on the couch. But his eyes were elsewhere. She said, "Good morning, Ryu." He turned to her, and simply nodded.

She looked at his bag, and said, "What are you doing? Why did you pack your bag? Are you…leaving?" Ryu motioned to the couch, and said, "Please sit. I need to tell you something important." Chun-Li sat down, and Ryu held her hands. He said, "I haven't been truthful with you…You see…recently, I've been having nightmares."

Chun-Li said, "Nightmares? How could nightmares cause this?" Ryu said, "The nightmares focus on me…you see, there is a potential for practitioners of the art of Ansatsuken to submit to a very powerful force. It's called the Satsui no Hado. Akuma has succumbed to the Satsui no Hado…and he looks to make me do the same."

Chun-Li asked, "And how can he do that?" Ryu replied, "Akuma seeks to fight me…because I am one of the last two trained in the pure arts of Ansatsuken. Ken, while talented, cannot tap into this power." Chun-Li then said, "And how do you know you can?" Ryu said, "Because…during the fight with Sagat…I was overcome with the desire to win…and it pushed me...it caused me to tap into a hidden reserve of power."

Chun-Li, shocked, then asked, "So…why are you leaving? Where are you going?" Ryu replied, "I am returning to Japan. And the reason I must go is that I must face Akuma. Only by facing Akuma…and defeating him…can I hope to free myself from the threat. Because as long as the threat is there…I am a danger…but not only to myself. I am also a threat to you, as well."

Chun-Li then asked, "How can you be a threat to me? You are the kindest, most gentle soul I know!" Ryu replied, "Because the Sastui no Hado is an incredible corruptible power. And no matter how kind and gentle I may be…my dreams show me hurting you…and when that happens, I will be able to tap into the Satsui no Hado." Ryu stood up, and turned to leave. As he did, a pair of arms grabbed him from behind.

Chun-Li was crying, holding on to Ryu as though her life depended on it. She said, "No! No! You can't go! We found each other…after so long…Please, don't go!" Ryu grabbed one of her hands, and said, "I don't want to…but there is no other option. Akuma will continue to haunt my dreams and taunt me with those horrible images. And I'm not leaving to pursue the fight. This isn't about being a master. It's about our future…and when I've won…nothing will ever keep us apart."

Ryu gently broke from her embrace, and turned to look her in the eyes. He lifted her chin with his hand, and said, "Please, Chun-Li. Please be strong. Through your strength, I know I can win." He then leaned in, and kissed her…and she brought her hands up to his face, holding it. She sighed, and said, "I know I cannot talk you out of this…so please be careful. Just…just…"

Ryu said, "What is it?" She said, "Let me change, and escort you to the airport. Please…let me enjoy these last few moments we've shared with you." He smiled, and said, "Sure."  
-Street Fighter-Hail Ryu and Chun-Li-

_Home…I'm home…_After the short flight, Ryu had landed in Japan. Now, he was standing in the old dojo where Gouken-sensei had trained him and Ken. After Gouken's…disappearance, Ryu had modernized the dojo, making it a bit more livable. He walked out the back, and down a path. There was a small clearing here. Ryu stood, and called out, "Akuma! I know you're near! Come out!"

At that moment, there was a bright red explosion. When it cleared, Akuma stood there. He asked, "Who summoned the Master of the Fist?" Ryu said, "I have!" Akuma said, "So…the whelp has returned." Ryu said, "Yes…I wish to challenge you to a duel."

Akuma replied, "Hm. I know why you have come. Your challenge is accepted." Akuma then leaned towards Ryu, grinning and baring a mouth full of sharp teeth. Akuma quietly said, "You cannot deny your destiny. You will be overcome by the Satsui no Hado." Ryu replied, "And I say, screw destiny! I will never become what you are!"

Akuma said, "We'll see. I'll return in two days time. You will have time to prepare to fight me. Until then…" Akuma then warped away, leaving Ryu by himself. Ryu then headed into the dojo, found a quiet room, and began to meditate. But as he did, he found his thoughts returning to a beautiful woman who he left behind…

Meanwhile, said woman was drinking tea in her kitchen. As she did, her thoughts turned towards the handsome warrior…the handsome warrior who walked out of her life, and into danger. She looked out of the window…and into a scene from the past…

_Flashback_

_It was a Thursday night, and a 16-year old Chun-Li was sitting at the dinner table, working on her homework. Her father, Inspector Dourhai, looked up from his newspaper and said, "Are you doing well in your studies, Li-Li?" She said, "Yes, Papa. I'm going to apply for the University's EAPT during the summer."_

He smiled, and said, "That's good. You'll be able to take classes at the University, while you're in high school." The phone rang, and Dourhai said, "I'll get it. Probably one of your friends." He picked up the phone, and said, "Hello? Yes. Yes. What? You do? OK, give me 15 minutes. The usual spot? OK, see you then."

Dourhai turned to Chun-Li, and said, "I'm sorry, Li-Li. Duty calls." He went into the bedroom, and came out a few minutes later, wearing a trenchcoat. He opened a locked cabinet, and put his revolver in the holster. He went into the kitchen, kiss Chun-Li, and said, "I shouldn't be too long." He then left… End Flashback

Chun-Li thought back to that day…And then to that morning…Suddenly, she was filled with strength. She went into her bedroom, and grabbed a small carryall. She put a few days changes of clothes in the bag, grabbed her Interpol badge, and headed out. As she left, she thought, _That day…I let the most important man of my life walk out and never come back. It happened again…and I'll be damned if I don't do something about it this time!_

Ryu prepares for the toughest fight of his life…but he's going to have help…will she get there in time? Find out next time!


	11. Chapter 11

It's another new chapter! So, I won't bother you with a disclaimer-just head on down and read the story!

Chapter 10-

Chun-Li headed out of the apartment, and got on the elevator. But as the elevator descended, she soon realized she had a problem. She had no idea how to find Ryu. But she felt she knew someone who could. She realized it may be late, but she had to chance it. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. As soon as the voice came on the other end, Chun-Li said, "Operator- connect me to the Masters Estate, San Francisco, CA. Yes, I'll accept the charges."

After a few rings, there was a female voice that greeted Chun-Li. The voice announced, "Hello?" Chun-Li spoke, "Ms. Masters? Can I please speak with Ken?" Eliza said, "And who may I say is calling?" Chun-Li replied, "It's Chun-Li…a friend of your husband." Eliza then said, "Oh! Hold on, dear. I'll get him for you."

After a few moments, a deep, male voice spoke on the phone. "Hello? Chun-Li? What a pleasant surprise!" Chun-Li smiled, and replied, "It is…but the occasion is anything but pleasant. This morning, Ryu left…" Ken said, "Wait a minute…_You're _the reason he came to China? You guys hook-up, or something?" Chun-Li replied, "Yes…something like that. Look, I know you want to celebrate…but I need some important information. Ryu left this morning to return to Japan."

Ken said, "Why's he do something like that?" Chun-Li said, "It has something to do with someone named Akuma." Ken said, "Akuma? That's the guy who put Sensei out of action. And Ryu's gonna fight him?" Chun-Li said, "Yes. He mentioned something called the 'Satsui no Hado', and he's going to fight Akuma to free himself from that power."

ken was shocked. Chun-Li spoke again, "Please, Ken. Where would Ryu go?" Ken said, "There's only one place he'd go. He'd go to the only place he's ever considered home- Sensei's dojo. The dojo is located in Suzakujo- it's a small town about 25 miles outside of Tokyo." Chun-Li said, "Thanks, Ken." Ken replied, "Chun-Li…look out for my buddy, OK?"

Chun-Li said, "I'll do that. Thank you." She disconnected the call, and went into the street. She needed to figure out how she'd get to Japan. Most of the day flights had already departed-but she had another option. She hailed a cab, and said, "Driver-take me to the Interpol HQ." The cab took off towards central Beijing.

Once at Interpol China HQ, Chun-Li flashed her badge to the doorman, who let her in. She then took the elevator up to the flight deck, where two pilots and some technicians were milling about. She flagged down one of the pilots, and asked, "Are any of the helicopters scheduled for operations today?" One of the pilots, and older man, spoke, "No ma'am. We were just finishing maintenance. If you need one, we'll be happy to fuel one up for you." She said, "I'd appreciate that. It's going to be a rather long trip, though. I'm heading to Japan."

The pilots looked at each other, and said, "Well, as long as you sign on the authorization, I don't think it's a problem. We'll let you know when we're ready for takeoff, Miss Xiang."

A half hour later, the helicopter was taking off, and heading for Japan. And as it took off, Chun-Li looked out the window, and thought, _I'm on my way, Ryu! I will not let you throw your life away!_

-Ryu and Chun-Li-All Hail the King and Queen of Capcom-

_Japan- Sensei Gouken's Dojo_

It was morning. And Ryu was preparing to fight Akuma within a days' time. So he went out to the lake near the dojo, which had a small waterfall. He first stood under the waterfall, an exercise designed to focus and sharpen his concentration. After doing that, he swam several laps in the pool. He got out, dried himself off, and went for a jog around the dojo grounds. After his jog, he decided to meditate before practicing his arts.

Ryu sat on a small mat in the center of the main room. He closed his eyes, and prepared to allow his mind and body to be separated. He could feel himself separating from his consciousness. But before he could get deep into meditation, a vision passed him. He saw an object-blue. It was fast. It was-female. It was-_Chun-Li!_ His eyes opened, as his concentration was broken. _No! No! I cannot let my focus be broken…even though I miss her…she must understand that I'm doing this for her sake…_

He closed his eyes again…and the same thing happened. He groaned in annoyance, and decided to practice. Before his practice, he went to another room that had other training devices- a large sand bag, a dummy with circles for targets, and other things. Ryu went to the sandbag, drew his arm back, and threw a punch…

…and the bag barely moved. He groaned again, and then tried to punch the bag again. And it was the same response. He thought, _My moves…it's as thought I've become weak. Maybe I'll try a kick._ He spun around, and struck the bag with a roundhouse kick. The kick had the same effect as the punches. _Where is my power?_

He closed his eyes, and he decided to shift his focus to a new object. He saw it-the blue Chinese-style dress, the spiked bracelets, the odango hair. _Chun-Li…_Ryu then drew his fist back, and threw the punch. The punch struck the bag with a loud 'thwack'- and the bag swung. He threw another punch-and another successful blow. Ryu smiled, and thought, _I was trying to push her away…when I needed her more than anything. I wish you could be with me…but I'll use your essence to give me strength!_

At the same time, in a cave several miles from Ryu's location, Akuma was preparing as well. He stood in front of a log that had been turned on its side. He raised his arm, and brought it down, striking the log with a chop. He struck the log again, and again. Akuma then looked out of the cave, and thought, _Tomorrow, Ryu…you will fulfill your destiny…or I will destroy you…_

The battle looms! What's gonna happen when the Invincible Dragon meets the Master of the Fist? And will the Beauty of Spring reach them in time?


	12. Chapter 12

It's what you've all been waiting for! The big fight between Akuma and Ryu! Isn't that exciting?

(crickets chirp, wolves howl)

Whatever...I still don't own Street Fighter...So, with that said, On to the story!

Chapter 11

Several hours earlier, Chun-Li had boarded a helicopter and was headed towards Japan. The pilot turned to her, and said, "We'll be landing outside of Tokyo International within the hour. Do you want me to wait for you, or return to Interpol HQ?" Chun-Li replied, "You can go back. I do not know how long I'll be here."

Eventually, the helicopter reached it's destination. It was well into the evening when Chun-Li landed. She then left the airport, and headed into the city. She stopped at a store, and grabbed a map of the area. She then headed for a hotel. Once she was settled, she took out the map and looked it over. She found her destination-the town of Suzakujo. To reach the town-and Ryu-she would have to head south. But with no marking as to where the dojo was, she'd need to employ the help of the locals. But that would have to wait until the morning. She could only hope she was in time to help Ryu…

Meanwhile, Ryu sat outside, watching the sky pass. He had punched and kicked as much as he could, and there was nothing else that he could attain through meditation. Tomorrow was the day- he was either going to be freed of the influence of Satsui no Hado…or he would be its slave. And if he succumbed to the curse…who would be hurt? _My nightmares show that no one would be safe…not even her…Chun-Li…I hope you understand that this fight is for you…and our future together…_

-RCL +4=EVER-

As morning came, Ryu arose, surprised he'd slept well. It was strange…_The most peaceful sleep I've had…but nothing compared to waking up with her in my arms…_He shook the thoughts from his head, and prepared himself for battle. He knew the demon Akuma would be coming for him. But he wouldn't give up without a fight.

Meanwhile, Akuma had approached the dojo. He stood, with his arms crossed looking at the door. For Akuma, there was no need to rush. He was ready to fight whenever the whelp appeared. Akuma then closed his eyes, content to wait on the young warrior.

Ryu looked up, sensing the presence of his demonic adversary. He stood from his kneeling position, tightened his wristguards and headband, and opened the door. He saw Akuma standing there, and Akuma said, "I've been waiting for you, boy!" Ryu replied, "I am here, demon!"

Akuma then said, "Then let's not waste anymore time!" He then lifted his leg, and stomped his foot-standing in a horse stance. Ryu brought his hands up in the traditional Shotokan stance taught to him by his sensei. Akuma then assumed a similar stance-but with his hands opened, instead of balled into fists. Both warriors circled each other, looking for the opportunity to attack.

They both charged each other, with Ryu throwing the first punch. Akuma blocked the attack with his forearm then threw his own punch. Ryu turned to the side, and used his momentum to try to hit Akuma with his elbow. Akuma ducked the attack, and Ryu leapt away. Akuma grinned, and said, "You've prepared for me. It would be a shame if this fight ended quickly." Akuma then leapt high into the air, thrust out his hand, and a ball of energy shot out of his hand and headed towards Ryu. Ryu rolled out of the way, brought his hands towards his waist, then pushed them out, releasing a ball of energy towards his demonic foe.

Akuma saw the ball of energy hurtling towards him, and let it hit him. There was a flash, and Akuma stood there, unfazed. Akuma then warped towards Ryu-ending up behind the young warrior. Ryu turned around-only to be on the receiving end of a punch to his midsection. The blow lifted Ryu off the ground, and Akuma punched Ryu again. Ryu dropped to his knees, and Akuma grabbed his collar and threw him across the field. Ryu landed, but rolled up to a standing position. Akuma sneered, and then leapt into the air.

Ryu watched as Akuma descended then dodged as Akuma tried to chop him. Ryu then swung his fist, connecting with Akuma's jaw. The demon staggered, and Ryu threw another punch that connected with Akuma's face. Ryu continued his attack, spinning around to deliver a roundhouse kick to Akuma's midsection, sending him flying backwards. Akuma landed, but rolled backwards into a standing position. Akuma sneered, and said, "What powerful attacks! Imagine how much more powerful you'd be if you'd submit to the Satsui no Hado…no limitations…nothing to hold you back…no silly attachments…"

Ryu said, "I'll never submit to the Satsui no Hado! Power…without discipline…has corrupted you. You are not perfection. You are a corruption!" Akuma growled, then replied, "When I am standing over your broken body, you will see whether I am a 'corruption' or 'perfection'." Akuma then charged towards Ryu, and Ryu prepared for the attack. But right before Akuma reached Ryu, Akuma warped backwards.

Ryu then ran towards Akuma, who at that moment materialized. Ryu was unable to stop, and Akuma then punched Ryu in the face. Ryu staggered, and Akuma then lifted his leg. He spun in the air, and his leg struck Ryu three more times, knocking him backwards. Ryu recovered, and looked up to see Akuma charging him again. Ryu threw a punch, which Akuma blocked. Akuma tried a kick, but his attack was repelled. Ryu then thrust his leg out, striking Akuma with such force that the demon slammed into a tree. Ryu came up to him, and began to bring his fist and arm up. The fist struck Akuma's chin, and the attack lifted him and Ryu into the air. As the attack connected, the air was rent with the call of the attack-"SHO-RYU-KEEEN!"

Akuma landed on his back-hard. Ryu landed on his feet, and looked towards his opponent. Akuma said, "Perhaps I underestimated you, boy. But now I see…I will need to unleash my full power. And you will see the difference between the two of us." Akuma roared, and his gi top was tore as the power of the Satsui no Hado erupted for Akuma's body. A voice then spoke-"Now, I am Shin Akuma…the ultimate evolution of the Satsui no Hado!" Then, like a flash, Shin Akuma warped towards Ryu, and appearing in front of him, began to throw several punches towards the young karateka. Ryu attempted to block the attacks, but the speed was overwhelming. Shin Akuma broke Ryu's defenses, then delivered a powerful punch to Ryu's midsection. This was followed up by another punch to Ryu's face. Ryu staggered backwards, and Shin Akuma grabbed him, and began to knee him in his chest and abdomen. He finished his blitz attack by throwing Ryu backwards and into the ground.

Ryu was slow to rise form the ground. Shin Akuma drew his hands back, and prepared to throw a Hadouken towards Ryu. Ryu brought his hands up to try to counter the attack. Shin Akuma then launced a purple ball of energy towards Ryu, who fired a Hadouken of his own. Ryu's Hadouken hit Akuma's…and Shin Akuma's Hadoken plowed through Ryu's. Ryu brought his arms up, preparing to absorb the attack.

But at that moment…he felt another ball of energy pass from behind him. That ball hit Shin Akuma's Hadouken, and caused it to dissipate. Ryu looked up, and then looked behind him. And there she was…that blue Chinese dress…the spiked bracelets…and the long flowing ribbons. He softly said, "Chun-Li?"

She had run through the forest…traveled hundreds of miles…and now, she was standing here. She warily looked towards Akuma, then walked towards Ryu. She looked into his eyes, and asked, "Are you fine?" He smiled, and said, "What are you doing here?" She said, "I watched a man who I loved…walk out of my life…and I would not sit by and let it happen again! So I am going to fight with you. I am going to help save you!"

She then said, "Let me have a go." She kissed him, and then turned towards the demon. Akuma said, "That was a noble speech. However, I also hope that you have made your peace with your god. In fact, would you like a moment to pray to him?" Chun-Li closed her eyes, looked towards the sky for a short moment, and then turned her attention towards Shin Akuma. She said, "You may have a power that I do not understand…but I have a power well suited to match you." Shin Akuma said, "And what power is that?"

Chun-Li looked towards Ryu, and said, "I have the power of love!" And she charged the demon, determined not to let him corrupt Ryu…

…And here is where our chapter ends! Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

In the field behind the old dojo, Chun-Li prepared to fight Shin Akuma. She brought her hands up in her wing-chun fighting stance, and then launched herself into the air. She spun several times, and then swung her leg downwards in a powerful arc. Shin Akuma, not expecting her speed, brought his arms up to block. But the force of her attack pushed him into the ground, creating a small crater. He then pushed her away, and she flipped backwards, landing on her feet.

Despite this, she didn't relent in her attack. She ran towards Shin Akuma, who threw a punch at her. She spun out of the way, and brought her leg up to kick Akuma. The demon blocked the attack, but she brought her leg back and kicked again. Akuma blocked that attack, and Chun-Li kicked again. Akuma blocked some of the kicks, then countered her salvo of attacks sweeping his foot acroos the ground, taking her leg out from under her. She fell, but flipped into a standing position.

Shin Akuma looked at her, and said, "My! You show potential! Speed and power…in a beautiful package. But you should have not interfered in a matter that doesn't concern you." Chun-Li narrowed her eyes, and replied, "You seek to corrupt the man that I love…and you say it doesn't concern me? I would say it very much concerns me!" Shin Akuma then said, "That is…such an unwise decision. I only sought to break Ryu's spirit to turn him to the Satsui no Hado. But I see that I will have to break your body first."

Chun-Li brought her hands up into her stance, and cried out, "Bring it on, demon!" Shin Akuma then brought his knee up, and warped towards Chun-Li. _Where is he…?_She saw a shadow-which was increasing in size near her. She looked up, and saw Shin Akuma dive-kicking towards her. She flipped backwards, and then thrust her hand out. She cried out, "Ki-ko-ken!", and a blue ball of energy travelled towards Shin Akuma. Shin Akuma quickly responded by firing his own energy attack. He looked for the source of the attack-only to see that Chun-Li was no longer there. He roared, "WHERE ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Chun-Li replied, "Alright then! Here I go!" She leapt from the side, throwing a punch towards Shin Akuma. He blocked it, and she threw an open-palm strike that connected with the demon's midsection. Shin Akuma growled, and Chun-Li then kneed him in the midsection. She then spun and flipped upside down, striking Shin Akuma in the face with her feet. She spun several times, striking Shin Akuma with her trademark 'Spinning Bird Kick'. She then spun and flipped upright, where she saw the demon stagger. She then spun and delivered a roundhouse kick that lifted the demon off his feet, and caused him to land on the ground hard.

Ryu, meanwhile, had watched Chun-Li battle with the demonic Shin Akuma. _No…she shouldn't be doing this…this is my fight…_Despite his concerns, Chun-Li was holding her own against Shin Akuma. All he could do…is watch his beloved Chun-Li battle on his behalf. Meanwhile Chun-Li continued her fight against Shin Akuma. The demon looked at Chun-Li, and saw a smile on her face. He saw, "Woman…why are you smiling? What about this battle amuses you?"

Chun-Li replied, "You think I'm amused? You're right…I am enjoying fighting! And I'm enjoying it more because I have something to fight for. When you have something that is worth fighting for…something that is worth protecting…that makes the battles all the better." Shin Akuma replied, "We'll see how much you enjoy the battle after this fight!" He charged towards Chun-Li, throwing punches that were nearly faster than sight. Chun-Li, who was as fast as Shin Akuma's attacks, was weaving and blocking the attacks.

However, Chun-Li could only defend for so long. As the attacks were causing her to backup, she slipped and her guard came down. Shin Akuma, then struck her in the midsection, causing her to double over. He then hit her with a knee in the midsection, and his leg shot out. He then spun three times, hitting her and lifting her off the ground. He landed, and then executed a rising uppercut which sent Chun-Li up and flying backwards. She landed on the ground on her side, and rolled away. Shin Akuma growled, and said, "How about that? Are you still smiling?"

Chun-Li slowly rose, and there was still a smile on her face. She said, "You think that will put me down? As long as I'm able to move…as long as there is a breath in my body…as long as my love for Ryu is strong…I will not give up!" Shin Akuma then said, "So your love is your power…but it is also your weakness…" Shin Akuma then leapt into the air, and aimed towards Ryu. Ryu looked and thought, _What is he doing?_Shin Akuma then gathered energy in his palm-then launched several balls of energy towards Ryu.

Ryu saw the balls of energy coming towards him-but he realized there'd be no way to avoid them or block them. But Chun-Li leapt in front of him. She said, "Stand behind me! KIIII-KOOOO-SHOOOOO!" She thrust her palms outwards, and a sphere of bright energy surrounded them both. Ryu covered his eyes, as he could hear the bolts of energy striking the sphere of energy Chun-Li created. The sphere dissipated as the last of the energy balls were deflected. Chun-Li, exhausted, collapsed, only to see Shin Akuma appear before her. He struck her, causing her to fly into Ryu who was behind her.

Both warriors fell into the ground. Ryu looked up, and saw that Chun-Li had fallen a few feet away form him. Shin Akuma then walked towards them, and stood between Ryu and Chun-Li. Shin Akuma said, "Such a pity. Unlike him…you had potential. And you wasted it on… _love_." The word, as Shin Akuma spoke it, was full of contempt. Shin Akuma then looked towards Ryu, and then back at Chun-Li. She lay on the ground, looking towards the demon. He said, "Here you lie…and yet, your eyes show no fear-only defiance. Are you that eager to die? And for what will you have given your life? You have only delayed the inevitable."

He grabbed her by her dress top, and lifted her off the ground. Ryu said, "Let her go! It's me you want!" Shin Akuma said, "You are right. I do want you. And I will have you…all in due time." Chun-Li, still defiant, replied, "I may have forfeit my life…but for the man I love…I would do it again. And I would do it with no hesitation and no regret." Shin Akuma drew his fist back, preparing to deliver a devastating punch to Chun-Li. But when he attempted the punch, he felt something holding his arm. He looked back…and saw Ryu holding his arm. Ryu, with his eyes full of anger, roared, "I said…_LET HER GO_!" Shin Akuma looked at Ryu, and said, "If you wish." He then threw her with the hand that was holding her dress.

Shin Akuma looked at RYu, and said, "And is it your time to be the hero?" Ryu didn't answer with words…he simply punched Shin Akuma in the face, sending him flying through the trees. Ryu followed Shin Akuma, who was near a waterfall. Shin Akuma stood up, and said, "So, your spirit has returned! It will not be enough to save you." Ryu stood there, ready to fight. Suddenly, a voice called out to him: "Ryu! You can do it! You can win!" He saw Chun-Li standing behind them, giving him words of encouragement. Ryu then turned towards Akuma, and said, "Alright, demon. Show me the true extent of your power."

Shin Akuma said, "So you want me to show you the power of the Shun Goku Satsu? No man has ever survived that attack!" Ryu replied, "There's always a first time for everything!" Shin Akuma said, "Then see your doom come!" Shin Akuma lifted his knee, and warped like lightning towards Ryu. He grabbed Ryu's gi, and drew his fist back. There was a bright flash, and Chun-Li could here the blows being struck. She had covered her face with her hands- Ryu told her how deadly this attack could be.

But after a few moments-there was silence. Was Ryu…dead? She didn't want to take her hands from her face…but she could feel something. It was a massive rise in power. Curious, she took her hands down, and saw something that-if she lived to be 100, she wouldn't believe it. There was Ryu and Shin Akuma. But something was different about Ryu. He had a blue aura glowing about his body. And Shin Akuma-master of one of the deadliest techniques in martial arts-had his fist in Ryu's grip.

Shin Akuma could only look in disbelief-his ultimate attack was neutralized. Ryu looked at Shin Akuma-with power coursing through his body-and said, "So that's the ultimate attack of Ansatsuken. I have to say…I'm... NOT…IMPRESSED!"

What's this? The tides have turned in this battle? And I'm sorry…I lied…The next chapter will have the conclusion…Promise!


	14. Chapter 14

The battle continues! Can Ryu defeat Shin Akuma? What role will Chun-Li play? And will I stop asking such silly questions? The answers to these questions lie ahead! (Except the last one-I'm still gonna ask silly questions!)

Discaimer: Because I don't posses lawyers or magic, I don't own Capcom!

Chapter 13

Shin Akuma-the Supreme Master of the fist- could only stand in stunned disbelief. His ultimate technique-the Shun Goku Satsu- had been neutralized. And his opponent-a warrior he had regarded as a 'mere boy'-was holding his fist mere inches from his heart. Ryu-that 'mere boy' was now surrounded by a blue aura that was that nearly engulfed the aura around Shin Akuma. Ryu said, "So…as I understand this technique…there are fifteen strikes to the chakra points. The most crucial strike is the fifteenth-which targets the heart. Once that blow is struck, the body fails. But if you cannot connect with that strike…the technique becomes worthless."

Shin Akuma growled in anger. He tried to pull his fist from Ryu's grip-but Ryu held his fist with an iron grip. Ryu roared, and his aura rose-sending Shin Akuma flying! The demon arose, and said, "Impossible…the Shun Goku Satsu is the ultimate technique of Ansatsuken! Its power is unrivaled!" Ryu simply said, "Unrivaled…but still limited. You surrendered to the power of the technique-and forfeited your humanity. I have attained a greater power-and I have kept my humanity."

Shin Akuma then said, "And how? What has allowed you to gain such power without corrupting your soul?" Ryu turned to look at Chun-Li behind him, and turned back to Shin Akuma and replied, "What you have scorned…is what I chose to give me power. When there is someone that you love…someone you give your heart and soul to…and one who has given their heart to you as well…the possibilities are limitless."

Ryu then brought his hands up into his traditional stance. He said, "So, Akuma. Shall we continue our fight?" Shin Akuma roared, and replied, "I will beat that love out of you! You will yet submit to the Satsui no Hado!" Shin Akuma then warped towards Ryu, and ending up behind him, threw a punch towards the back of Ryu's head. Ryu moved his head to the side, causing the punch to miss. Shin Akuma threw another punch, and Ryu avoided that punch as well. Ryu then turned to face Shin Akuma, who began to throw a barrage of punched towards Ryu. Ryu either weaved out of the way, or simply swatted the attacks away.

Ryu then went on the offensive-by hitting Shin Akuma with a powerful punch to the midsection. Shin Akuma staggered backwards, and Ryu charged in, kneeing Shin Akuma in the face, then following with a powerful side kick that sent Shin Akuma flying back. Shin Akuma landed, but quickly rose to his feet.

Chun-Li was watching this with awe. She had no idea that Ryu could awaken such power…_and all to protect me…and all because he loves me…_Shin Akuma looked towards Ryu…and behind him. He saw the Chinese woman still standing there…Shin Akuma smiled, and said, "So, you claim that your love is your power and strength? I still say it's your weakness…" Shin Akuma then swiped his foot upwards-sending sand into Ryu's face. It wasn't a powerful attack-but it served its purpose of a distraction.

Shin Akuma, meanwhile, had warped behind Ryu-and was charging towards Chun-Li! She tried to defend herself-but Shin Akuma was too fast. And before Chun-Li could do anything, Shin Akuma appeared in front of her, thrust out his hands, and hit her with a burst of energy. Chun-Li was pushed back, and landed back first into a tree. She cried aloud as she slammed into the tree, and as she slumped down from the tree, Shin Akuma put his shoulder into her midsection, and pushed her back into the tree several more times.

Ryu saw this, and he felt his anger rising. He then charged towards Shin Akuma, who sneered and threw Chun-Li towards Ryu. She slammed into him, and Ryu caught her, and rolled backwards. As Ryu held her, the images that plagued his dreams suddenly seemed so real. But this time…he wasn't afraid. Shin Akuma approached Ryu, and said, "Her blood…her pain…is on your hands. If you only submitted to the Satsui no Hado, this could have been avoided…"

Ryu shouted, "No! Shut up! This isn't my fault! I chose this…and so did she. Even knowing the risks…"He lay Chun-Li down gently, and turned to face Shin Akuma. Shin Akuma's dark aura erupted, and the demon charged towards Ryu. Ryu's battle aura flared, as well. Both warriors battled, going blow for blow. But during the fight, Ryu's power seemingly continued to rise. Shin Akuma threw a punch, and Ryu caught it. He held the fist, and said, "Shin Akuma…the longer we fight, the more this battle turns in my favor."

Shin Akuma replied, "And how can you tell that?" Ryu answered, "During our fight, I noticed that your blows were losing power. And as I mentioned, the longer we fight, the more your power falls. Soon, it would be as though comparing our power would be like…a 'fly to an elephant', like you said." Shin Akuma leapt back, and said, "You will never defeat me! I am power incarnate! I AM POWER MADE FLESH! MESSATSU…GOU…HAADDOOO!"

Shin Akuma then fired his most powerful energy attack-but instead of a ball of energy, it was a beam of purple energy." Ryu, realizing what was happening, responded by firing his own attack-"SHIIIINNNKKUUU HAAAAADDDOOOOOOOKEEEEEN!" And from Ryu's hands came a blue beam of energy, which struck Shin Akuma's wave. The energy attacks pushed against each other, and both practitioners of the deadly art of Ansatsuken strived to dominate the other.

Shin Akuma sneered, and said, "BOY...YOUR POWER IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE! NOW, IF YOU WILL NOT ACCEPT THE SATSUI NO HADO, THEN I MUST DESTROY YOU!" Ryu could feel Shin Akuma's energy pulse, and his energy wave pushed Ryu's wave back towards him. Ryu thought, _Is this it? Is there nothing to do to win?_ He then felt something soft touch his shoulder…he looked, and saw Chun-Li-battered, but smiling-as if to say, _You can do it!_

Ryu then focused himself-and the energy wave he was controlling began to push back against Shin Akuma. The Shinku Hadoken then smashed Shin Akuma's Messatsu Go Hado, and continued towards Shin Akuma. The wave struck the demon, and there was a massive explosion. Ryu covered his face, but the force pushed him backwards. The air was filled with a loud roar, as well. The roar and the force subsided, and Ryu was able to look at where the impact was. Shin Akuma…was gone. Ryu…had defeated the demon. And more importantly, he had proven that he could acquire a greater power than dark power of the Satsui no Hado.

He then turned, and saw Chun-Li sitting against a tree. He came over to her, and caressed her cheek. Her eyes opened, and she saw Ryu there. She said, "Ryu? Is it you? The real you?" He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. She brought her arms around his neck, and he picked her up. He broke the kiss, and said, "Does that answer you question? Let's get out of here."

As Ryu and Chun-Li headed towards Gouken's dojo, several miles away, an elderly man stood, looking out at the ocean. His body was covered with scars-the results of many battles over the years. And while he may have been 'old', what advantages he lacked with age were traded off with experience. He walked into a small hut, and poured water into two cups to make tea. No sooner had he done that, than the door to the hut opened, and another man walked in. Silently, he sat down on the other side of the table.

The first man said, "So, Akuma…how did you fare?" Akuma replied, "Well, Gouken…your protégé shows much promise. In fact, he has ascended beyond the Satsui no Hado." Gouken said, "Well, you know what that means…" Akuma huffed, and then reached into his gi top and pulled out a band of yen notes. Akuma then said, "His potential is great…greater than anything we could have achieved." Gouken replied, "True. Then it is time to allow him to truly walk his own path."

Akuma said, "And …unlike us…he has someone to walk along that path with him. She is a very powerful warrior…who our boy has taken a fancy to." Gouken replied, "That is good, as well. Because…though he has come through this, I sense that he will have more hardships to face."

And so, another chapter comes to an end. With the aid of Chun-Li, Ryu has freed himself from the threat of the Satsui no Hado-and awakened an even greater power! And now, he and Chun-Li will be able to share and enjoy their love for each other.

The End…for now…

Yep-and that brings our story to an end! But don't fret...I have written an epilogue...but it's not going to be here, since it contains some spicy action! If you want to read the 'special' conclusion, just go over to my deviantArt page! And thank you to all those who followed this story!


End file.
